


You Awake?

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Horror, M/M, Texting, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Mitch is at his parents house, alone and can’t sleep. So he texts Auston.





	You Awake?

Mitch  
you asleep?

Auston  
Nope. You either?

Mitch  
can’t...still wound up from the game...and to many noise out there...wind? cats fighting...not really sure. But what’s your excuse?

Auston  
About the same.   
Wait how can you hear cats fighting in your place?

Mitch  
:/

Mitch  
Told you I was staying at my parents while their away for a few days.

Auston   
Oh yeah forgot 

Mitch  
Forgot how much noise there is out here? You should have come with me

Auston  
You should have come home with me tonight. Your parents house would have been fine 

Mitch  
Wishful thinking  
But apparently there’s been so weird shit happening in the neighbourhood and my mom was worried about no one being here

Auston   
:(

Mitch  
What was that?

Auston   
How am I supposed to answer that

Mitch   
Sounded like footsteps  
On the driveway  
I’m going to check it out

Auston   
Mitch...

Mitch  
Just looking out the window

Auston  
Do not go outside

Mitch  
Wasn’t planning on it :p

Mitch  
Holy shit! There’s someone in the yard!

Auston  
What?

Mitch  
There’s some guy in the yard! What do I do Matts?

Auston  
What’s he doing?

Mitch  
I think....it looks like he’s looking for something. He’s digging in the garden

Auston  
Why?

Mitch  
Too dark. I can’t see who it is. Going to go turn on the back light hope it’ll scare him away

Auston   
Mitchy be careful. Do not go outside

Mitch  
Yes mother

Auston   
This is not a joke Mitch.

Auston  
Mitch?

Auston  
MITCHELL?

Mitch  
Fuck! Auston what the hell?

Auston   
???

Mitch  
You think this is funny? Who has Auston’s phone?

Auston  
I have my phone Mitch. What is going on?

Mitch  
Sure you do? I don’t see you doing any typing

Auston  
I am in my bed, in my apartment, how far away from your parents house. Of course you can’t see me

Mitch  
This isn’t funny any more. You are standing in my garden. I’m going out there

Auston  
NO IM NOT  
DO NOT GO OUTSIDE MITCHELL 

Mitch  
...

Mitch  
Are you sure that’s not you  
It looks like you

Auston   
It’s not me. Shut off the light and go somewhere safe.

Mitch   
He saw me

Auston  
Mitch do your parents have a gun?

Mitch  
He’s coming towards the house

Auston  
You need to get out of there Mitch. Now. And arm yourself with something. Kitchen knife. Hell you’ve got to have a hockey stick there somewhere 

Mitch  
omg why are you smiling like that?

Auston   
It’s not me

Auston   
I’m calling the cops

Auston  
Mitch??

Auston  
Mitch answer your phone 

Auston  
I’ve called the cops. They’re on there way. I don’t know how long it will take them to get there. Please let me know that you’re all right.

Auston  
Mitchy please

Mitch  
It’s in the house. I’m in the basement can’t pick up my phone it’s going to hear me. 

Auston  
Fuck  
Can you get outside?  
Go to the neighbours?

Mitch  
Windows all blocked  
I don’t know where it is

Auston   
You can’t hear him at all?

Mitch  
It Auston   
That thing is not human

Auston  
Did you find a weapon?

Mitch  
Found an old stick down here

Auston  
Find yourself the darkest, hardest to get to corner down there Mitchy. Its gonna be okay. The police will be there soon.

Mitch  
Oh god

Mitch  
It opened the basement door

Mitch  
It knows my name

Auston  
Calm down  
Breath  
It will be fine 

Mitch  
It’s coming down the stairs

Mitch  
Auston   
I love you

Auston  
MITCH

Auston  
Mitch please

Mitch  
It’s looking for me

Mitch  
Keeps calling my name

Mitch  
Doesn’t walk like it’s human

Mitch  
Why does it look like you?

Auston  
I don’t know baby

Mitch  
It knows where I am  
It’s coming closer

Mitch  
I’m not letting it get me

Mitch  
Hope this isn’t goodbye.

Auston  
MITCH

Auston  
Mitch?

Auston  
Please be all right

Auston   
Mitch?

Mitch  
Everything’s all right 

Auston  
Oh thank god. What happened?

Mitch  
Police showed up. Scared whatever it was away. I’m going to head back to the city.

Auston  
Do they know what it was?

Mitch  
Nope  
I really need to see you?  
Can I come over?

Auston  
Fuck yes

Mitch   
see you in a bit

Auston rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn’t believe that had all just happened. Not really sure what had happened. He was about to reply back to Mitch when his phone rang.  
“Hello?” Auston answered  
“Good morning sir. You called in an attempted break in earlier?”  
“Yeah,” Auston answered, sure they were about to tell him what Mitch had.  
“We investigated and found a broken window but no one was in the house.”


End file.
